


Dorm Rooms are for the Regretless

by HaikyuUniverse



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuUniverse/pseuds/HaikyuUniverse
Summary: A college AU I'll be creating





	Dorm Rooms are for the Regretless

Under construction est. 1-9-18


End file.
